1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a system for searching for a related term having rapidly increasing popularity, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a system for searching for a related term having rapidly increasing popularity in which related term having the same peak which represents a change of a search frequency over times.
2. Discussion of the Background
A searching service system which provides a searching service generally provides users with search results corresponding to the search according to a query (for example, web pages containing the search query, articles including the search query, images with filenames including the search query, and the like) when a search query is inputted from users.
However, recent searching service systems, for the purpose of providing more accurate and faster search results, provide users with a related search query which is extracted when there is relevance with the inputted search query. This means that a searching service system usually provides users with different search results according to the inputted query. As an example, a search result when a user inputs “motor vehicle” is different from a search result when a user inputs “car”. Consequently, a user would like to input a search query having higher relevance to desired information, yet there are times when the users are having difficulties coming up with such search queries. Consequently, recent searching service systems provide users with search queries which are related to the inputted search queries to enable users to perform searching with other search queries.
Here, the related search query may refer to a search query which may be a higher concept or a lower concept for the inputted search query (“Foreign language” when “Japanese” is inputted, or “Japanese” when “Foreign language” is inputted), to a search query which is a synonym with the inputted query (“bookstore” when “bookshop” is inputted), to a search query which has a similar meaning with the inputted query (“tail” when “rear” is inputted), to a search query which has a related search term (“saw, seen, seeing” when “see” is inputted), and other search queries having related terms in their meaning. However, the related search queries are not limited to the queries having a related term in their meaning and may refer to the search queries from various perspectives, when “Chanho Park” is inputted from a user, “Baseball” which is his occupation, “Major League” which is a league he belongs to, “Hanyang University” which is a school he graduated from, “Texas Rangers” which is his current team, and “Byeonghyeon Kim” who is another Korean baseball pitcher in the major league, may be showed.
However, a conventional method for searching for a related term is limited to search terms which are higher or lower in concepts, to search terms which have synonym relationships, or to search terms simply related to the search query only. Thus, the conventional method for searching for the related term has a disadvantage in that, there is a high possibility of extracting a result which is not related to an inputted search query, and a possibility of not satisfying a user demand for a service with higher quality where the desired information may more promptly be obtained with more accuracy.
Accordingly, a new technology which may provide users with a related term with a higher accuracy by effectively collecting data related to input search queries, by systematically analyzing the collected data, and by accurately determining the related term having rapidly increasing popularity using a change of a search frequency over time is required.